People have studied systems for collecting log information from a consumer electronic device in a general household and providing services by reference to the log information thus collected. For example, Patent Document No. 1 mentions a system for aiding a consumer in maintaining his or her consumer electronic device, and Patent Document No. 2 mentions a system for estimating the degree of decline in an air conditioner's performance.